


We'll Meet Along The Road

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [162]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Gen, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Where the winding path meets with the crossroads two eternal entities will find answers they didn't know they were looking for.
Relationships: Uchiha Obito & Uzumaki Kushina
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [162]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	We'll Meet Along The Road

He winds and wanders, meanders, ambles along. He is the never stopping and the wanderlust. Obito stops to smell the roses when it pleases him and takes his time to get where he is going, though even he has never known for sure where that is. Through every country his travels have taken him, across every continent, beneath the darkened waters of the sea. A mere half of the things he has seen would be too much knowledge for one human mind to hold.

Obito meets her in a place that is no place, a place that belongs only to her.

For she is the moment before a decision, the in between, the wondering. She waits and wonders and though she never decides so too has she made every decision before. Kushina is the one that many come to. None stay but that is the way of things; she will never be alone for she is the crossroads that all will see at some point in their life.

She knows he is here the moment his foot stands upon her path, a wanderer where none are meant to travel aimlessly. Hers is a place of fluidity and he is nothing if not fluid but it is not the same. When he sees her waiting, holding her place at the meeting of four roads, Obito smiles a little whimsically.

“We were never supposed to meet,” she tells him, her eyes narrowed in disapproval.

“Eh, I tend to go wherever I please. Who cares if we were supposed to or not?”

For a moment he thinks her angry before a smile touches her lips and she opens her arms.

“Be welcome then, my child. Perhaps you, too, have come to a crossroads.” Kushina embraces him when he goes to her and her bosom is the closest thing to a home that he will ever know. As beings that came in to existence because there was a need for them neither has any true home but themselves. Obito carries his home with him wherever his winding roads will take him.

“I have wandered far,” he murmurs, breathing in her motherly scent.

“Yes,” she agrees. One hand lifts to stroke his hair. “And where are you going today?”

He thinks about his answer. Many have asked and always his answer has been different. Today it will be different as well but today the answer swells up in his chest in a way it never has before. A tear forms in his eye. He will blame it on the travel dust that clings forever to his clothing.

“Well, you know what they say. All winding roads will lead to home. Maybe that’s where I’m going.”

She fades as soon as the words are past his lips, leaving a kiss of benediction across his brow, and Obito realizes that she was correct. He had reached a crossroads indeed, a decision at last. And now he knows where he is going. Home.

But that isn’t to say that he is in any hurry. There will always be time to wander. After all, he is the winding road and he is bound to follow wherever the trail will lead until he finds his way home again. Not such a terrible fate, he thinks. There will be much to see along the way.


End file.
